spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes
Along the way through many rooms in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, the player will often find notes that tell them some necessary information, stories of the victims having succumbed to the darkness of the manor, or sometimes, the origins of certain Specimens. 'Trope Guy' Notes First This place is finally starting to affect me. I've seen enough horror movies to know how to survive a simple ghost or two, but these monsters keep getting faster and stranger. Second In order to survive this house I need to keep writing notes. I must do everything a central protagonist would and hope this is one of those stories. 'Insert Obscure horror reference that no one gets and misinterprets as instructions somehow' Third Well I still haven't died so it appears I might be the protagonist, but I'm not entirely sure. I hope I'm not some side character that leaves notes for pointless exposition. Also I found a strange computer that gave descriptions of the monsters. And it seems like they are called 'effective' based on how many people they kill. Fourth I think the 'effectiveness' of the Specimens is also somehow related to the souls of the people they kill somehow... Anyway I'm still alive and strong, but I feel like the inmost cave of my journey lies ahead. I wonder what the antagonist will look like. I hope they're cute. Fifth I just realized that I never had a mentor figure, trial, or leaving home scene. That means this story isn't following the archetypes to make me a traditional hero. Which means I can be killed off. Well it was nice for a little while at least. Survival First DAY 2. Food supply depleted. Water supply at 30%. Mental health deteriorating, leaving notes behind to help others and mark where I've been. Second DAY 3. Hallucinations are manifesting at increasing intervals. The cause is probably sleep deprivation or a gas that is being pumped into the rooms. I have not yet been injured so I don't think the cause is a brain injury or blood clot. Third DAY 4. I'm starting to lose track of time. The battery on my phone became very low so I delegated to save it in case I find an exit. Fourth DAY 5. I can't remember. Why did I come here? Was there ever a purpose? I believe death is steadily approaching me now. The hallucinations can hurt me, I'm out of provisions, and I'm having sudden violent heart palpitations. Fifth DAY 7. I can't tell the real from unreal anymore. My limbs refuse to move the way I want them to. I feel like I'm wading in a deep river that is always flowing against my direction. Now I will lay down and let the river flow over me.I will let it guide me to it's end. I know where I'm going anyway. This place,this entire place, is just a gyrating screaming rock in the vastness of an infinite kingdom. I'm going to rest now. I'll be watching over you. The Romantic First At first this place just seemed cute, but I've been here for days now... I'm feeling quite parched now, and I keep getting this feeling like I am being watched by something. This is not romantic at all... Second I know something is following me. But I feel like I am prancing through the same rooms over and over... Hopefully leaving notes as breadcrumbs will prove I am making progress and reaching some destination. I just hope I don't run out of ink. I am dreadfully thirsty. Third Ink... Not quite quenching my thirst. Taste is terrible, stains are terrible. I don't think drinking it was a very romantic idea. Fourth I found something today to satisfy my unromantic thirst. I awoke today from a brief faint, and found before me a bottle of red wine! I am not sure what brand or year, for there is no label. All I gather is that it tastes strongly metallic. Fifth I don't think it was wine... Sixth I don't know how much longer I can go on... I haven't seen any of my previous notes, so that means either I'm getting somewhere or someone is taking them. Seventh I think this is my last note. I'm going to die having never found my escape, but really that's not true. This place was like my escape. My escape from everything else. In the end my death is kind of romantic. Specimen 2 Spouting, Splashing, Soaking. Innards, Ingest, Invoking. Nailing, Never, stops the Choking Specimen 3 First Subject 5 is growing more and more restless. I told Spook we need more funds for sedatives, but she just laughed and flew into the ceiling. Without more chemicals to keep these things docile, I'm not sure how much longer we can keep them here safely. - Generic Lab Assistant Second I believe subject 5 is loose. The glass around its container is shattered, and I can faintly hear clicking coming from the ceiling. I don't know what will happen now. If it is out and alive then this is probably my last report. The clicking is getting louder now. - Generic Lab Assistant Specimen 4 First Matsuri never came to class today, I hope she made it home ok. Second Could it really be true? I thought the fairy tales about the ghost eating children who sneak in after class was just to keep us from disobeying. But Matsuri is still missing. Specimen 5 First The darkness is slowly consuming us now. I don't think our rituals will appease it much longer. How were we supposed to know this would happen? Second It's not really our fault, we just did what Mother has told us to do in this sort of situation. Third Mother is not pleased with us, but how were we supposed to know that the girl wasn't pure? Specimen 6 First One day, a strange merchant came to town. He sold handmade puppets and trinkets and all the children loved his store and his gifts. But the town couldn't support his store because the other shops were failing. The other shopkeepers became jealous. So one night some of the townspeople took all his puppets and threw them in the river. Second But just afterwards he came running to the river crying and wailing that his children were being drowned. He dove into the river trying to save his possessions. The townspeople, bitter and still angry watched him frantically thrash and dive into the river until he never came back to the surface of the water. Third Although not what they wanted, the shop keepers were satisfied. Fourth Years later the children of the town began to go missing. And as more and more children disappeared, people began to find more and more puppets in the forest and around the river. These puppets seemed almost to look like the missing children sometimes. Express ERROR 002313FB_GEL CANNOT RELEASE TWICE. EXIT THROUGH EXPRESS. Specimen 8 First For a while I thought I had really escaped this place. But despite the trees and flora, I think this is actually just another room. I did, however find deers, so I might at least get to eat. They make some strange sounds though... Second I don't know what they are, but those are definitely not deer! I tried sneaking up on one the other day to kill for food, but it saw me as soon as I got close. I was barely able to get away from the thing. I've managed to board up most of them. Hopefully I can find another way out of here. Specimen 10 First This old place is somehow even worse than the new GL Labs. Although it seems to have been constructed with a much larger budget than the new lab, nothing works quite right. I can see why it was abandoned so quickly. I wonder if there really is anything here worth salvaging. Second This facility is quite odd. Some of the equipment doesn't seem quite right, almost as if it were designed for people without hands... Also i'm not sure if it's just faulty electronics, but the power keeps fluctuating and weird noises are coming from the air ducts. Third Spooky just said that there were 'things' we needed to salvage from this place. I'm starting to worry that a loose specimen may be included in the list of 'things' for us to retrieve. The power just shut off again. Is everything broken in here? Fourth I don't know what to do. I can't think well, I feel strange. I'm hiding from that thing. I feel like something is growing on my skin. I can't seem to tear it off fast enough, and I'm losing a lot of blood... Fifth You have to keep it close. It becomes something else when it gets too far away. Something I can't out run. Specimen 11 First I was anxious getting a job here at first, but it seems like things are getting better. This chain is really expanding, which is a shock, because just last week I heard this company was getting broke. Everyday more and more people show up to eat here. Something still sets me off about this place and its food though, so I'm going to try and not eat anything from here. Second Today was a weird day... The average number of orders continues to rise as it has been, but I don't know about the number of people. Today I saw someone use the drive through and ordered a lot of food for one person, and then about 10 minutes later, they were back. They ordered the exact same meals, and then they left again, then after another 10 minutes they were back again. Maybe they're just delivering food for a party or hotel, but it worries me for some reason. Third Well I broke my one rule today. The management doesn't give out actual lunch breaks, so I can't go anywhere, and they won't allow outside foods here. I mean they actually screamed at the last customer who did that. Anyway I had a burger. It wasn't bad, and I don't feel sick, so I might get a few every now and then. Fourth This is strange... I had a dream last night about this restaurant. I know I was here, but I also felt like I was in another place at the same time. Everything looked so... wrong. Nothing was the right size, and I kept hearing these strange animal noises, almost like wailing. I guess I just feel guilty for eating that burger the other day. Also today I saw that man again, the one who kept ordering every 10 minutes. This time he never even left the parking lot. He just got his meal, parked, and then got back in line. He must have done it at least 8 times before he left. Fifth There was a horrible "accident" today. At least that's what the managers are calling it... One of the other employees brought in some outside food, and got into a fight with a manager about it. The employee said that the burgers here smell like sulfur. I then watched the manager grab the kid's neck and shove his head onto the grill. The employee got up and ran out before anyone could do anything, and I'm told that he is fine, but that really shook me today. Sixth I'm leaving. I fell asleep in my car today, after eating one of those burgers. I remembered brief flashes of a man or animal coming towards me and feeling like some huge, lumbering thing was wailing from deep underground as I continued eating. When I woke up I was fine, but had veered off the road. I don't know if it's some weird allergic reaction to a preservative they use or something much worse, but this is my last day. Specimen 12 First What is this? Wow, what a mansion! Inside another mansion. Maybe I've made it all the way to the end of the house. Maybe this is like a resting place or another entrance perhaps? Whatever the case, I think this is a good spot to rest. Second This mansion is strange... I think the bricks and wood are actually just painted on. Everything still feels kind of fake. Also i keep hearing movement and voices below me. Maybe other survivors are hiding down there! Third I can hear him coming down the hallway! I need to hide, but I don't know where. I now know this is not an exit or a resting place. It is just another specimen room! I think he's outside the door now. Fourth I somehow managed to get away. But I don't know for how long. I hear him, even when I know he's not there. It's like he isn't even real but instead my own fears manifesting themselves and stalking me. Fifth I have a theory. I think it's this pseudo mansion. I think it's playing with my head. I still hear him... I must find that man and kill him with the sickle I found in the forest... Specimen 13 Excerpt 4132 And then I watched carelessly as the sea rose above the sky casting waving shadows over the world. I saw the silhouettes of creatures both familiar and forgotten. And suddenly I found myself falling upwards towards an ocean of darkness. First More whales are being shipped to the facility tomorrow, one for a health inspection and two that are already dead for autopsies. More and more beached whales keep appearing around those islands and I still can't find what is causing it. Second Whale 014-D has strange small bite marks. They appear from another smaller mammal, but the strangest thing about them is their placement. They are in even rows inside the whale's stomach all about 5 feet from the 'bottom' of the stomach lining. Third Whale 015-A is still alive but gets into fits of thrashing and is surfacing more often than natural. I think there may be a problem with its lungs, but i don't have any tools that would allow me to check it without it dying. I will have to allow it to die from whatever is causing it and then do an autopsy. Fourth Whale 015-D has died much sooner than i expected while I was away on holiday. I regret not being here, but I had estimated it would live much longer. The team that did the autopsy said nothing seemed to be wrong with the lungs but the stomach had a circular hole about 2 feet in diameter all the way through to the outside of the Whale. This pretty much confirms a parasite is the cause of death. Fifth The research facility is now in dire need of more engineers. We have a whole block that is flooded, and some vital staff are missing. Sixth I hear a girl. Or an animal. Or something... Singing to me, pleading that I come outside my locked room and let the sweeping waves comfort me. Seventh All the staff is gone. Only I remain. For no purpose, I remain here, resisting the call from behind the sealed door. But I will remain... As long as I can. Don't open that door. Karamari Hospital First Dr. Hamada Oncologist The patient has displayed increased depression after being informed of their terminal disease. I prescribed an antidepressant to regulate this but was later told that I had cancelled the prescription. I have no memory of cancelling the meds nor can I find any evidence that my orders were tampered with. Second Nurse Tanaka Report #404 It seems we are losing patients due to 'surgical complications' much more often than normal. What have the doctors been doing? Half of these procedures seem completely unnecessary. I know the doctors and surgeons are above me and probably know many things I don't, but this is getting strange. Third Dr. Tochigi Hepatologist I was just informed that the procedure to extract the patients liver became fatal. I don't know why... Why did we take his liver? There are no donation requests and he was showing signs of improvement. The surgical staff told me I personally demanded the liver be removed for an emergency transplant, and the worst thing is I found it... I found his liver, his entire liver. Just sitting on my desk... Fourth Nurse Tanaka Report #405 I blacked out today while driving to work. One minute I was driving down the road and then in an instant I was standing outside my car staring down at a dead cat. I must have hit it with my car and felt sorry. The image of the dead cat has constantly unnerved me today. How did I manage to hit it un such a way to make the body completely twisted around like that? Fifth Nurse Tanaka Report #406 Something sinister is beating on the wall of my subconscious, beating like a war drum motioning me to march down into Hell. Sixth Nurse Tanaka Report #407 It wasn't me.. I swear it wasn't. It may have been my body and my hands, but I know it wasn't me. Seventh Dr. Kanagawa Hematologist The patient did not recover from the blood loss. I feel like there is a monster inside my head and it's pushing me away while it works on something. I woke up in the patient's room standing over him, while an arterial catheter was in the patient, letting him just bleed out onto the floor. Eighth Nurse Tanaka Report #408 I found out how to stop them. You see they are in my head and can control me for a time. But if I keep using the radiology machine to dose my head with radiation then they go away for a while. Ninth I'm so sorry my little angel. I've tried hating the man that took you from us, but in the end the only person I can hate is myself. You always liked to scare people, especially when they didn't understand something. I was confounded no one understood your costume but I guess people don't read Poe anymore, even with the new Price film. That man clearly overreacted to your fireworks, but we can only blame a PTSD sufferer so much. Tenth I hate myself for what I am doing, but I can't wait any longer. Your mother puts on a brave face but I know she wants this too. I'm making fair progress in bringing you back, but it seems to only work for a moment even with larger thresholds. Today I think I found the answer. A second device is needed to bind the spirit to the earth after it has been brought back. I know this sounds macabre but I will turn it off and let you return to heaven after your mother and I get to see you again. Vlogger First So um, I am writing notes down. I think that is the correct thing to do in this situation. I was filming the mansion for my urban exploration video channel but I think I'm trapped and I ran out of battery on my cameras hours ago. Second Hey readers, so everything is ok so far. I can't go back because these elevators only go down but they have to stop somewhere right? I've got enough food for a while and my windup flashlight is working nicely, so we'll see how this goes. Third Hey guys, so there are these weird pop outs that appear to be cardboard. I guess this was or is a theme ride of some kind. I just keep going down but I don't have much choice. All in all it's not that bad. Fourth So everybody, everything is decent at least. Food is almost gone, water too. At the least the foundation of this place seems to be holding and there isn't much mold in the air so I don't have to use my mask. I still want to get out of here soon. Fifth Well readers, I found a greenhouse or garden area. It was pretty neat but it didn't help me much. I did find a cool Sickle thing in a 'tree'. I normally don't steal from the places I explore but I have this really uneasy vibe from this place and I want something to defend myself. Sixth Hey everyone, I wish my cameras had battery left. I found some really cool areas of this building. Some looked like a school of sorts and another might have been some kind of in house restaurant. I found some frozen (meat) there, but I'm not sure if I should attempt to eat it or not. Seventh Okay guys, I am done with this place. As interesting as it may be I think I'm actually in life threatening danger here. I can't imagine it going on too much longer and I've gone way too far down to get back up now. Eighth Well readers, I think I'm near an exit. I found another mansion like area. I feel really tired so I'm going to take a break here. Jasper Midnight First NOTE I Dear Reader, I am known as Jasper Midnight. I appear to be trapped within a house of horrors so to speak. While at first glance I thought this was nothing more than a carnival fun house with scary pop outs and irritating ambience it has lasted quite longer than I expected. I am going to write these notes as I journey on in order to inform any unfortunate souls that follow me. Sincerely, JM Second NOTE II Dear Reader, Today was an interesting day. I found what appears to be a spider or centipede like creature following me. I was a glorious yet somewhat unfulfilling encounter. After only a few rooms it got away from me. Sincerely, JM Third NOTE III Dear Reader, This mansion just continues to get better. I found a room today that was delightfully themed around rusted and abandoned asylums. I say 'themed' simply because it was too perfect to be real. I even found strange creatures holding onto the grated floor writhing in some sinister dance. Sincerely, JM Fourth NOTE IV Dear Reader, Hehehehehe I love this place. It is like nightmare without the haze of sleep or a daydream you would have while drowning. Today I found a creature behind a fake forest of terrible delights. They move without moving and speak through a face without a bottom jaw. Sincerely, JM Fifth NOTE V Dear Reader, This has been a life changing journey for me. For a long time I felt this emptiness that both hollowed and overwhelmed me. But now I have a place in this world. I no longer feel a coldness within me but rather a growing fire. Sincerely, JM Sixth NOTE VI Dear Reader, The world is an ashtray, constantly burning out. It is full of hardship, turmoil, happiness, and love. And all of it is beautiful. Sincerely, JM Seventh NOTE VII Dear Reader, My life is spent, my fire snuffed. My body shakes and ejects blood. I cannot go any further though I wish I could. Continue after me and witness the beauty of the world. Witness the terrible and terrific. Sincerely, JM Spooky First Research Report 153 Through the spider portal I have come across a plethora of new horror designs for Specimen 1 as well as some new ways of recruiting soldiers. In today's dive I discovered a cluster of webs centered around short horror experiences as well as some sort of Italian cooking. I will continue to research this particular web cluster. Second Research Report 154 Today's dive inspired me to create a design for Specimen 1 that I think will be more effective. It seems this creature known as Jeff is terrorizing the world above. Further research on other webs led me to believe there are multiple Jeffs, some even crossbreeding with other monsters. It goes without saying the offspring may prove interesting. Third Research Report 155 Today an idiot GL Labs worker thought to question my concept for the new design. They stated that whatever creature Jeff is, he certainly does not resemble my design. I countered by showing them the stacks upon stacks of images depicting him as I have and then skewering him in the ribs with my knife. Fourth Research Report 156 Recruitment is just barely staggering along and I need to do something about it. From research gathered in today's dive I believe I have the solution. We need to attract one of these LP people to the house. After they are here I believe other LP people and 'viewers' will flock in. Fifth Research Report 157 I have started my plan to attract the LP people to the house. I have sent hundreds of identical notices to a couple of the big LP people. So far most have gone unseen, so I have today enlisted all GL Lab slaves to copy the message I've written and post it as frequently as possible. Sixth Research Report 158 Today in the spider portal we got a few replies to our brochure for the the house. Most stated that we were some kind of canned meat product, but a few seemed positive. I'm now shutting down the advertising campaign to focus all of our workers into beefing up the recruitment strategies. Seventh Research Report 159 Well this morning, or evening, or afternoon, I can't really tell down here, a worker from GL Labs brought me distressing news about the title of our house. It seems another house far away already has our title somehow and wants us to change ours. They must have a larger ghost army than ours, so further investigation is required. Eighth Research Report 160 Today the worker said with enough funds we can dismiss this title metamorphosis, but I've decided to keep all funds toward dried noodle sustenance and scary things. I'm not sure how this other mansion is going to benefit from this. However, all other news is good and the next wave of monsters are about ready. The Romantic (Again) First Aha! Yet again I have cheated the grave and shall proceed to escape these confines. While the thought of my beath being quite romantic did cross my mind I believe my escape shall be profusely more so. Second I am still filled with vigor after my experience the other day. My hunger and thirst have both left me leaving me with nothing but distilled romanticism. Third Now even the monsters and other incorporeal beings seem to be deterred from attacking me. They do notice me it seems but they don't act as imposing as they once were. Clearly due to my renewed romantic determination! Fourth A strange ghost girl appeared before me today in a rather upset and unromantic manner. She claims I am not doing my job and that I should report to my commanding officer immediately. I boldly stated that I have no commander as I drift wherever the wind takes me as I follow my own romantic journey. To this she acted confused and slowly sunk into the floor. Fifth I am beginning to wonder why I haven't required sustenance in what I guess has been more than two weeks. I at first theorized that tiny food particles are emitted into the air. I now know what a foolish thought that was since it is clear that I have been granted immortality as a romantic artist. Sixth I noticed something strange today. My skin color has changed. I know this is probably ordinary since I haven't seen the sun in quite some time but it just came as shock to me. But I know my romantic partner is out there and they will care for me no matter how transparent my skin becomes. Seventh The ghost girl has returned and is glaring at me while I write this. She again claims I have a job here and that I'm not fulfilling it correctly. I tell her whatever job she thinks I have doesn't sound very romantic. She seems angrier now and states that if I don't stop she will take my pen privile_____ Child First Mommy and Daddy love me very much! They told me they were throwing me a party! Second Where is Daddy? He told me that the party was going to be here. Third Mommy gave me a basket of cookees. for my party... I've eaten some. Fourth Why are there noises? Is Mommy or Daddy following me? Is this a game? Fifth I fell down a hole.. My leg hurts alot and I cried. Sixth I fell asleep. My leg still hurts. I see Daddy he came for me.. It's not Daddy. Spelling Errors Victim First Day 1 I have enterd a spoopy ghost mansion. I do not know how long I will be here but I hope not too long. Second Day 2 Today I saw quite a spook. I'll admit it was scary but not as scary as I've seen in some horror games. Third Day 3 I am beginning to get hungry and thirsty. I did bring much food other than my cheesy curds I hope I will find more food soon. Fourth Day 4 Alright I am tired of this place. today a scary slime man attacked me (sort of) and I ran wawy. Fifth Day 4 I wish I had wifi here. that remains the scariest aspect of all in this palce. I can't check my online profiles or post my daily thoughts. It is making me build up tension. Sixth Day 6 So I'm pretty much ded now. I don't think I can on and I know the world will miss me, but don't worry wolrd. I am still pretty hardcore for making it this long I suppose but it was a frightful journey (kinda). Seventh Day 7 While I am at the end of my ropes I shall press on anyway. I have eating the last of the cheese curds and haven't found any new food. There is something down the hallway I believe. It's getting closer. OH whyyy. why has this has to happen to me? Unknown Specimen 5 First I've been watching you for a while now. Second Why even bother filling your lungs? Third Reading these won't help you. Only death can help you. Fourth You think you're clever don't you? Fifth Do you feel safe? Sixth Your blood smells so thick. I can hear the vessels oozing. Howard This was such a surprise. That there would be another entry. Another actual entry. One I could admire. But then as suddenly as it came, it left. And now you disband. Your influence and inspiration will never leave me. Trivia * The Romantic's notes will not spawn while the player is being chased, meaning that room with notes are safe-zones (disregarding scripted events such as room 60.) ** However, if the player decides to stay in that room long enough, Specimen 9 will still appear and begin to chase them. * As the Romantic's notes continue, he stops double spacing and begins writing in prose, possibly showing his panic or lack of willpower. * The note found in Specimen 2's room seems to be written with blood. * Notes can be found on Specimen 1. * The 9th note of Karamari Hospital is possibly talking about Spooky herself. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Others